


Breaking and Entering

by Gummy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy/pseuds/Gummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Tumblr AU: "I accidentally broke into your apartment because I was drunk" with Korra and Asami. A fun little one chapter story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

"Ayo Korra are you sure you can make it upstairs yourself?" Bolin called from the car window, his face flushed with drunkenness.

"You kidding?" Korra yelled back with a wide grin, her eyes drooping a little, "I practically live here!"

"You do live here," Opal called from the driver's seat. Korra looked up at the apartment complex, a confused expression on her face. Her vision swirled slightly but she snapped into recognition.

"Yeah yeah get outta here!" She said with an over exaggerated arm gesture, "I'll call you guys tomorrow when my hangover reaches its peak." Her friends called out good byes and a few good natured insults before veering away from the curb and speeding down the road. Korra stumbled over to the outside stairwell, balancing herself before taking the first few steps to the second floor. No that wasn't right, she lived on the third floor...or was it the fourth? Korra shook her head, almost making herself fall backwards. Why did she take so many shots? The sober corner of her mind was scolding her big time for not taking it slow.

She finally found the entrance to the third floor, sticking her key into the lock and nearly falling into the hallway. Now was the hard part, which door was Korra's? She looked left and right until she found the door she was looking for.

"Unlocked! Sober me is so smart." Korra said merrily to herself, letting herself into the apartment. She flipped on the light and tossed her keys in the dish by the front door, stripping off her jacket and throwing it in the corner. Still warm from the alcohol, Korra shedded her jeans as well, folding them over the back of the couch. She looked around in slight confusion, not remembering when she rearranged her furniture but shrugged and went with it.

"Did Mako buy new cups?" She muttered to herself as she rummaged through the cabinets. None of the cups or dishes looked familiar but she figured her roommate Mako must have gone ape shit with the spring cleaning. "Better not have thrown out my favorite mug." Korra filled the cup with sink water and downed it in a single gulp. Her stomach churned dangerously and she feared for a split second that she might barf all over the floor. Thankfully it passed.

Korra dumped the cup in the sink and staggered over to her bedroom door. The many stickers that usually decorated the exterior of it were gone. Goddammit Mako. She angrily opened the door and stumbled over to her bed, ready to crash and sleep off her intense intoxication. With one final yawn, Korra face planted into the bed.

"What the fu-!?" A female voice cried. Korra felt herself being shoved to the floor, landing hard on her butt. The overhead light popped on to reveal a room that definitely wasn't her's. Korra looked around blearily, eyes finally landing on the terrified girl staring down at her from the bed. The girl's lips were moving but the ringing in Korra's ears had reached a scream and the room had begun to spin impossibly fast. The girl was still talking but Korra could only catch a few words like "drunk" and "calling security". Her insides felt like they were seizing up and the room rotated faster and faster until Korra could no longer focus on anything.

"This isn't my room." Korra managed to say before her head hit the floor.

+++

Korra bolted awake, nearly rolling off the unfamiliar couch in panicked confusion. This wasn't her apartment, it was much too clean for one thing. Before she could make a rational assumption, Korra felt her stomach lurch warningly. Whoever had kidnapped her was kind enough to leave a trashcan by the edge of the couch. She grabbed it and vomited forcefully, sweat breaking out across her aching forehead.

"I figured you were going to do that." A sweet female voice said. Korra whirled around, jumping into defense mode with her fists raised. The rapid motion brought on another round of barfing.

"Who are you?" Korra said weakly into the trashcan.

"I'm the person who owns this apartment that you drunkenly broke into last night," the girl said, leaning down with a glass of water. Korra grabbed it and sipped it slowly.

"I- what-?" Korra spluttered, accidently dribbling the water down her chin.

"Uh yeah you thought this was your apartment," The girl said, "You tried to crawl in bed with me." She added sheepishly. Korra blushed deep red, taking more sips of her water to try and clear some of the awkwardness. Korra's blush deepened when she realized she was only wearing a t-shirt and some blue stripe boxers.

"I can't believe it," She mumbled into her cup, "I'm so stupid." Before she had a chance to properly apologize, Korra's face was back in the trashcan, her stomach throwing an absolute fit. She felt her hair move out of her face and a cool hand running across her cheek. The girl must have pulled her hair back to prevent it from getting puke on it and Korra felt eternally grateful for that.

"You're really hungover," The girl remarked, "How much did you drink?"

"I was trying to keep up with my friend who happens to have a great alcohol tolerance." Korra said, her voice heavy with regret.

"Always stick to your limits," The girl said wisely.

"You didn't have to do all this," Korra said, "You could've kicked me out."

"You're harmless," the girl said with a smile, "I've had my fair share of drunken mistakes its not a big deal."

"I should probably get home and out of your way," Korra said, still burning with humiliation, "Um, what floor is this by the way?"

"Fourth."

"Ah, that would explain why this isn't my apartment. I live on the third."

"I can help you get there," the girl offered. Korra was about to decline but nodded when a wave of nausea hit her the moment she stood up.

"I never got your name kind stranger." Korra said as she leaned on the girl.

"I'm Asami," she answered, grabbing Korra securely around the waist, "You're Korra."

"How-?"

"I checked your driver's license to make sure you weren't an escaped convict or something," Asami said, "Hey a girl's gotta keep her wits about her." she added when she saw Korra's incredulous stare. Asami (to Korra's horror) had to help her shimmy into her jeans that she had tossed over the couch the night before. They walked down the stairs together, Korra leaning heavily on Asami and trying to fight the urge to puke again. With Korra's instruction, they managed to find her apartment easily.

"I really can't thank you enough for this," Korra said, leaning against the doorframe.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," Asami said with a shrug, "And you talk in your sleep so it was entertaining for me." Korra felt a stab of embarrassment for the millionth time that morning. They stared at each other, not entirely sure how to say goodbye.

"Listen, Asami," Korra started shyly, "I want to thank you properly for all this. Maybe a time when I'm not barfing my brains out or smell like a bar."

"Are you asking me out?" Asami said smugly.

"Uh, yes if you're going to agree." Korra said with a weak smile.

"Then yes I'll go."

"Sweet, awesome." Korra grinned, exhaustion quickly taking hold, "I should probably get to bed though." Asami grabbed Korra's arm and leaned in until her lips brushed against Korra's ear.

"Want to know the real reason I didn't kick you out?" Asami whispered, her breath tickling Korra's neck in the best way possible.

"Uhh yeah sure." Korra gulped, a deep blush rising to her cheeks.

"Because I think you're really, really cute." Asami purred. She backed away with an innocent smile, "I'll see you tomorrow night for our date." Korra gaped after her, all urges to vomit completely and utterly destroyed. In fact, she was pretty sure she could handle the rest of this hangover with no problem at all.


End file.
